jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:SilverRider/Ta pamiętna chwila
Opowiadanie na konkurs, wreszcie skończone :) Nie do końca takie jak chciałem, ale coś jest :) Dla wyjaśnienia - jeźdźcy mają po 18 lat ( wygląd jak w III sezonie serialu) to tyle :) Pierwszym promieniom słońca, tego wyjątkowo wczesnego poranka, towarzyszyły odgłosy drobnej krzątaniny w naszym domu. Mój ojciec na ogół zawsze wstawał wcześnie rano, aby od samego początku dnia mieć na uwadze to, co dzieje się w wiosce. Nikogo nie powinna więc dziwić poranna rutyna jaką prezentował, gdyby nie fakt, że tego dnia on jak i znaczna część wikingów jest na nogach już od ładnych paru godzin. - Czkawka! Wstawaj synek, przed nami masa pracy. Śniadanie zostawiam Ci na stole, będę u Pyskacza. Pamiętaj, kto do nas dzisiaj przypływa. "Wstawaj", słowo, które powinno być usunięte z naszej mowy. Niechętnie otworzyłem oczy uświadamiając sobie, że to będzie bardzo ciężki i pracowity dzień. Może trochę dodatkowego czasu na przygotowania uspokoiłyby nieco szaleńcze tempo mieszkańców, ale z drugiej strony ciężko liczyć na taki luksus, biorąc pod uwagę, że wszystko rozpoczyna się już tej nocy. Jeden z najgorszych momentów każdego dnia, wyjście z łóżka. Jeśli doda się do tego stanowczo zbyt wczesną porę plus królującą zimę za oknem, to myślę, że każdy przyzna mi rację. Po prostu wstawać się nie chce. Kto by pomyślał, że rok tak szybko nam upłynie, ale co poradzić. - Szczerbatek! Dalej, wstawaj śpiochu. Słyszałeś tatę? Czeka nas sporo zajęć, a trzeba jeszcze zebrać resztę ekipy, zanim za cokolwiek się weźmiemy. – Smok burknął coś w moją stronę, po czym leniwie się przeciągnął i z zaspanym wzrokiem zszedł za mną do kuchni. Zjedliśmy śniadanie, po czym ruszyliśmy w kierunku kuźni. Dzień zapowiadał się całkiem ładnie. Słońce powoli wznosiło się na bezchmurne, błękitne niebo, i choć zewsząd wioska była pokryta sporą warstwą śniegu, nie panował siarczysty mróz. Idealna pogoda na małą uroczystość. - Cześć tato, witaj Pyskacz. To co dla nas przygotowaliście? - Proszę, weź tą listę, zbierz resztę jeźdźców i postaraj się aby nic złego nie stało się wiosce. - Hehe, proszę cię tato. Czy kiedykolwiek zrobiliśmy coś nieodpowiedniego? - Mam ci przypomnieć dzieła bliźniaków z zeszłego roku? – spojrzał na mnie z tą swoją typową miną, kiedy co innego mówię a co innego się nagle dzieje. Tak cały tatko, zna nas jak nikt inny. – Święto Jul samo w sobie jest ważne dla nas jak i było dla naszych przodków. A dzisiaj, ostatniego dnia tego świątecznego okresu, mamy równie ważne wydarzenie jak nie najważniejsze. - Dobra, nie musisz kończyć. Obiecuję, damy z siebie wszystko. Lecimy Szczerbatek! Święto Jul, wspaniały okres wspólnej zabawy oznaczający zbliżający się koniec każdego roku. Właśnie w tym okresie wszyscy, pierwszego dnia obchodów, spotykamy się na uroczystej uczcie w Twierdzy, na którą sprowadzany jest najlepszy dzik z zagrody. Każdy kładzie na nim ręce, po czym składa przysięgę nie do złamania. Ponoć w ten sposób wypowiadane przez nas słowa trafiają do samego Frejra, boga urodzaju, płodności, bogactwa a także radości. Nawet dzik mógłby się cieszyć z bycia w centrum uwagi, gdyby nie mały szczegół, że po całej tej ceremonii zostaje zjedzony przez biesiadników. Ot tradycja, cóż poradzić. Jednakże, dzisiejszej nocy, obchodzimy znacznie ważniejsze święto. Dolatujemy właśnie do Smoczej Akademii, ciekawe czy reszta też łaskawie wstała czy jak zwykle trzeba będzie ich siłą wyciągać z chat. - Czkawka, na Thora! Czemu musieliśmy tu przyjść tak wcześnie? - Tak, Sączysmark ja też się cieszę, że cię widzę. Dobra, im szybciej się z tym uwiniemy tym szybciej będziemy mieli wolne. Sączysmark, lecisz do Pyskacza, pomożesz mu z rozniesieniem broni, Śledzik i bliźniaki lecicie do Grubego i Wiadra, oni odpowiadają za dzisiejszą ucztę. Tylko błagam was, niczego nie dosypujcie ani nie eksperymentujcie sami. To ma być jadalne. Astrid, ty polecisz z Gothi na Wyspę Ziół, brakuje jej paru… a gdzie jest Astrid? - Ee, rano wskoczyła na Wichurę, polatała trochę wokół wyspy, po czym ruszyła nad klify. Wołaliśmy ją ale chyba nie słyszała. – Rzucił szybko Śledzik. Ciekawe co się stało? Kto jak kto, ale Astrid nigdy nie odpuszczała obowiązków. - Dobra, poszukam jej, a wy bieżcie się do pracy. Pamiętajcie, Świt Odyna to ważny dzień dla wszystkich wikingów. Miejcie to na uwadze, a przynajmniej postarajcie się. – Dodałem na koniec, po czym wszyscy wylecieliśmy z akademii. Świt Odyna, czas, w którym jak głoszą legendy i inne przesłania, miały miejsce narodziny najwyższego z bogów zasiadających w Walhalli. Właśnie ten dzień traktujemy jako koniec obecnego i początek nowego roku. Gdyby ktoś spytał dlaczego, odpowiedź jest dość prosta, narodziny Odyna oznaczają początek ładu i porządku, który on utożsamia, nowy świat, że tak to ujmę. – Jest Astrid, Szczerbatek ląduj. - Poranna rundka dla rozbudzenia? – spytałem podchodząc do przyjaciółki, która stała oparta o swoją smoczycę nad brzegiem klifu. - O, Czkawka, a Ty co tu… ahh, no tak zapomniałam o akademii. - Dlatego cię szukałem. Gothi potrzebuje pomocy odnośnie Wyspy Ziół, reszta już dostała swoje zadania na dzisiaj, mam nadzieję, że nie zrobią niczego głupiego. - Hehe, tak, ale przyznaj, że to było całkiem zabawne, banda zzieleniałych wikingów, tarzających się w śniegu. - Zabawniejsza była tylko reakcja mojego ojca, jeśli wiesz co mam na myśli. Tydzień mnie głowa bolała od jego monologu. Dobra, wracajmy do wioski, mnie przypadła pomoc dla naszych gości. Ciekawe co tym razem wymyśli? Wsiedliśmy na smoki, i po chwili znaleźliśmy się nad wioską. Astrid skierowała się do Gothi, ja natomiast do portu, gdzie akurat zawijała łódź. - Miło cię znowu widzieć wodzu. Widzę, że mimo wczesnej pory, praca wręcz pali się twoim ludziom w rękach. - Ha ha, tak masz rację Aidenie. Jeśli będziesz potrzebować pomocy Czkawka wszystkim się zajmie, ja muszę wracać do swoich obowiązków. - Więc… szykujesz coś szczególnego na ten rok? – Aiden to na tyle specyficzna osoba, że zawsze ma przygotowane coś zaskakującego. Jak choćby te kilka smoków, które przypłynęło razem z nim. Pierwszy raz takie widzę. - Cóż, można tak powiedzieć. Jeśli chcesz mi pomóc, będę mieć dla ciebie dwa zadania. Nic szczególnie wymagającego. Po pierwsze chciałbym abyś ustawił kilka katapult na wzgórzu obok twierdzy, tak by można było wystrzelić z nich pociski dokładnie nad centrum wioski. Możesz wziąć do pomocy moje smoki. To raptory ostroziewne. - Ciekawa nazwa, ma jakiś związek z czymś? - Tak, wynika to głównie z ich zdolności miotania ogniem. Wystrzeliwują ogniste pociski, które przebijają cel i eksplodują w jego wnętrzu. Daje to dość ciekawy efekt, w niektórych przypadkach oczywiście. - A do czego ci nasze katapulty? - Tego dowiesz się wieczorem, te które mam na statku również wycelowane są w wasz plac. Dlatego podpłynąłem do portu łodzią. Bądź jednak spokojny, nie mam zamiaru ostrzelać wioski, chodzi mi wyłącznie o odpowiedni… efekt wizualny samego przedstawienia. - Nie wiem, czy mnie to uspokaja czy bardziej zaciekawia ale przejdźmy może do drugiego zadania. - To może być trochę dłuższe, chcę abyś napełnił te dwie beczki śliną Koszmarów Ponocników. Kiedy to zrobisz przynieś je na mój okręt. Tam będę na to czekać, jak już zbiorę resztę rzeczy z Berk. I uprzedzając twoje pytanie, nie powiem do czego jest mi to potrzebne. Musisz zaczekać jak pozostali Czkawka. – Po tych słowach Aiden odszedł w kierunku Twierdzy, zostawiając mnie ze swoimi smokami. Dość ciekawy gatunek, ciało przypominające wyglądem Nocną Furię, jednak głowa jest mocno zdobiona kolcami jak Śmiertniki Zębacze, dodatkowo ma łbach mają coś na wzór hełmu, ale to ich naturalny pancerz. - No dobra, skoro wiemy już co robić, to może zacznijmy od katapult. Pięć powinno wystarczyć, chodźcie. Wraz ze Szczerbatkiem i naszymi nowymi smoczymi kolegami zrobiłem to o co Aiden prosił. Na początku myślałem, że to katapulty będą stanowić problem, ale raptory pokazały jak dobrze są wytresowane, słuchały każdego polecenia. Za to ślina Ponocników, eh… kto by pomyślał jak długo zajmie napełnianie tych beczek. Ciekawe co będzie chciał z tym zrobić, cóż skoro i tak mam mu to dostarczyć na okręt, nie zaszkodzi spytać ponownie. Może dowiem się czegoś więcej. Statek robi wrażenie, na jego pokładzie zmieściliby się wszyscy z naszej wioski. - Gotowe, zrobiłem wszystko o co prosiłeś. - Świetnie, czyli teraz pozostaje mi już tylko połączyć to ze sobą. - I rozumiem, że nadal nie powiesz mi nic więcej o swojej niespodziance? - Albo jest to na tyle oczywiste, albo potrafisz czytać mi w myślach Czkawka, ha ha. Zostało parę godzin, na pewno tyle wytrzymasz. – Chyba muszę się z tym pogodzić. Ciekawe, co to za worki, jakie ma na pokładzie. Każdy jest wypełniony jakimś proszkiem, albo pyłem w różnych kolorach. Pozostaje czekać i przy okazji sprawdzić, jak sobie radzą inni. Wszystko, o dziwo zmierzało szczęśliwie do końca. Sączysmark i bliźniaki wzięli sobie chyba do serca reprymendy z poprzedniego roku, bo ani nic nie wybuchło ani nikt nie ucierpiał na ich pomysłowości. Pozostaje odwiedzić jeszcze Gothi. - O, cześć Śledzik, skończyliście już? - Prawie, muszę od Gothi odebrać jeszcze kilka ziół. Kto by pomyślał, że Wiadro i Gruby tak znają się na gotowaniu, od samych zapachów robię się głodny. - To mam nadzieję, że wytrzymasz. Dobrze by było aby inni też mieli co zjeść. Pójdę z tobą, zobaczę czy Astrid też ma już wszystko zrobione. Po chwili dotarliśmy do domu szamanki. Zapach znajdujących się tutaj ziół przyprawiał o zawrót głowy, widać były całkiem udane zbiory. - Cześć Gothi, ponoć masz jakieś zioła do odbioru dla Wiadra i Grubego. – Wskazała laską na paczkę znajdującą się na stoliku. – A przy okazji, Astrid zrobiła wszystko co chciałaś? – Zaczęła rysować coś na piasku swoim kijem. - Śledzik, możesz przetłumaczyć? - Mówi, że Astrid odstawiła ją z powrotem na Berk jakieś 2 godziny temu, po czym odleciała w kierunku klifów. Przez cały czas była jakby nieobecna. - Ciekawe co się jej stało. Dzięki Gothi. Poszukam jej. - Aa, Czkawka zaczekaj. Aiden prosił abym ci to przekazał. - Futra? Co mam z nimi zrobić? - Nie wiem, powiedział, że masz je wziąć ze sobą i tyle. - No dobra, dzięki Śledzik. Widzimy się w Twierdzy. … '' ''-Prawda, że piękny widok Magnusie? Zachodzące słońce na tafli kryształowo-czystego morza. ''- Poetka z ciebie, Hjalin. A do tej pory uważałem cię tylko za niezmordowaną w boju wojowniczkę. '' ''- Bo taka właśnie jestem – posłała chłopakowi cios w ramię – ale to nie znaczy, że przestałam być kobietą. My po prostu doceniamy takie widoki. '' ''- Ciekawe czy naszej córce też się to spodoba.'' ''- A skąd wiesz, że będziemy mieć córkę?'' ''- Bo taki już mój los. Jestem skazany na dyktaturę kobiet. A córka tylko ci w tym pomoże. – Znowu otrzymał cios.'' ''- Uważaj bo się z tobą rozwiodę, wtedy docenisz tą swoją dyktaturę, na którą jesteś skazany. – powiedziała Hjalin i zaczęła się głośno śmiać wraz z Magnusem.'' ''- To miejsce jest niezwykłe. Tutaj się poznaliśmy, tutaj zostaliśmy parą, a potem małżeństwem. Oby innym też się tak poszczęściło…'' Astrid otworzyła oczy. Zobaczyła, że leży na śniegu oparta o swoją smoczycę i przykryta grubym futrem. Obok stał Czkawka, przy ognisku, które zapewne rozpaliły smoki. - O, w końcu się obudziłaś. Próbowałem wcześniej cię rozbudzić, ale chyba miałaś bardzo twardy sen. – Powiedziałem do przyjaciółki. Jednak pomysł z futrami, nie był wcale zły, kto wie ile jeszcze czasu by spała, a nie chciałem jakoś psuć tej chwili. Na moje słowa rozejrzała się, stwierdzając, że zasnęła na klifie. Momentalnie wstała, zrzucając z siebie futro. Dość dziwna reakcja. – Coś się stało? Od rana jesteś… no inna, niż zazwyczaj. Nawet Gothi to zauważyła. - To przez to święto, z resztą jak wszystkie inne. Nie przepadam za nimi. - A dzisiaj? Co jest w nim takiego, no niewłaściwego, jeśli można tak to określić. - Wujek Finn dużo opowiadał mi o moich rodzicach. O tym jak się poznali, jak się w sobie zakochali, o ich ślubie. Wszystko co było ważne w ich życiu, ich wspólnym życiu, odbywało się w tym miejscu. I właśnie w ten dzień. Świt Odyna, dla wszystkich wikingów wyjątkowe święto, dla nich szczególnie. Wujek mówił, że właśnie w to święto po raz pierwszy się pocałowali. W to święto, na tym klifie wyznali sobie miłość. Uznali, że wszystko co ma z nimi związek będą odwlekać do kolejnych obchodów święta. Nawet moje imię wybrali właśnie w taki dzień jak ten dzisiaj. Można powiedzieć, że dla nich co robi był to czas ich rocznicy. Często mi się śnią. Nie widzę ich twarzy, nie widzę jak wyglądają, mam przed oczami rozmazane postaci, których jedynie co słyszę głos. Co nie zmienia faktu, że i tak w każde święto jestem sama. Ciężko czerpać z tego radość. – Podszedłem do Astrid, stając obok niej na zboczu klifu. Dobrze rozumiałem to co mówi i czuje. Przez te wszystkie lata, zdołałem poznać ją na tyle dobrze by dostrzec, że pod maską nieugiętej i niepokonanej wojowniczki jest osoba, której brakuje to, co mają inni, nie jest to sława, zaszczyty czy tytuły. To po prostu rodzina. - Rozumiem, że tęsknisz za rodzicami czy wujkiem, ale powinnaś dostrzec też innych. Masz Wichurę, masz nas, i całą wioskę. Wszyscy żyjemy jak jedna rodzina, wspólnie świętujemy, wspieramy się nawzajem. Może nie łączą wszystkich więzy krwi, ale nie zmienia to faktu, że każdy może liczyć na resztę. Z tobą też tak jest. Może nie zastąpić ci to rodziny, ale nie każdy może też liczyć na to co my przedstawiamy jako jedno plemię. – Na jej twarzy dostrzegłem delikatny uśmiech. Kiedyś mogła czuć się naprawdę sama. Ale to już przeszłość, teraz ma swoją ukochaną smoczycę, nas, wiernych przyjaciół, z którymi bądź co bądź przeżyła nie jedną przygodę. – Wracajmy do wioski. Robi się późno, a chyba nie chcemy aby rozpoczęli bez nas prawda? Zwłaszcza, że zżera mnie ciekawość co szykuje Aiden. - He he, taak. Czasem bywa bardziej nieobliczalny niż bliźniaki i Sączysmark razem wzięci. Po nich można przewidzieć co zrobią. Dotarliśmy do twierdzy na chwilę przed rozpoczęciem uroczystości. Jak co roku tata powitał wszystkich zebranych, wznosząc toast ku chwale Odyna, wraz z życzeniami na cały nadchodzący rok. Następnie wszyscy zasiedliśmy do stołów i rozpoczęła się uczta. Wydawało się, ze tym razem przebiegnie ona dość spokojnie, dopóki Sączysmark nie zabrał się za desery. W jednej chwili zrobił się czerwony, dopadając do każdego dzbana z wodą. Jednym, opróżnionym rzucił w bliźniaków, po czym zaczął gonić ich po całej Sali. Wszyscy zwijali się ze śmiechu, wliczając w to także Astrid, dla której to święto stanowiło mały przełom w nastawieniu. - Dobrze, a teraz proszę wszystkich o wyjście z twierdzy. Pora na małą niespodziankę, którą przygotowałem na ten rok. Zapraszam – powiedział Aiden, po czym każdy wstał z miejsca i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Na środku placu stały raptory tworząc okrąg z paszczami wycelowanymi w niebo. Kiedy Aiden wypuścił w niebo płonącą strzałę, katapulty znajdujące się na jego statku jak i te będące przed twierdzą wystrzeliły załadowane kule. Gdy znalazły się centralnie nad wioską, smoki strzeliły ogniem, a pociski z machin wybuchły rozpryskując się na tysiące drobnych kawałków w różnych kolorach. Przypominały trochę koła składające się z malutkich kropek na tle nocnego nieba. Dawało to zapierający dech w piersiach efekt. - Mam nadzieję, że takie widowisko przypadnie wszystkim do gustu. I wszystkiego najlepszego w imię Odyna! – Wszyscy wznieśli radosne okrzyki, czegoś takiego raczej nikt się nie spodziewał. - Przyznaję Aidenie, potrafisz zaskoczyć pomysłowością. Jak to zrobiłeś? - Prościej niż ci się wydaje Czkawka. Pamiętasz te worki z pyłem na moim statku? W każdym znajdował się zmielony kamień w różnych barwach. Ale nie taki zwykły, ten minerał jest bardzo kruchy, łatwo można go spalić, a wymieszany ze śliną Koszmara Ponocnika, która ma podobne właściwości, daje taki właśnie efekt. To zawierały kule, które wystrzeliły katapulty. Mogłem ci o tym powiedzieć od razu, ale wtedy nie byłoby niespodzianki, prawda? - Tak, tutaj się z tobą zgodzę. Ale ciekawi mniej jeszcze jedno. Śledzik dał mi futra, podobno od ciebie, tuż przed tym jak poleciałem szukać Astrid. Jakbyś wiedział, ze faktycznie się przydadzą. - Żyję dość długo na tym świecie by wiedzieć, że czasami warto być przygotowanym na wszystko. Zwłaszcza, jeśli ktoś wybiera się poza wioskę na poszukiwania przyjaciółki, gdy wokół panuje zima. Nie mam racji? – Spojrzał z dość przenikliwym spojrzeniem. Im dłużej go znam, tym większą zagadkę stanowi. - Masz. Bardziej niż myślisz. Po tym całym pokazie wszyscy wróciliśmy do twierdzy, na dalsze świętowanie. To był nieprzewidywalny rok. Obfitował w liczne przygody, czasami złe chwile, czasami śmieszne. Każdy miewał wzloty i upadki. Ale jedno jest pewne, następny będzie równie, a może i bardziej wyjątkowy od tego, czego i sobie i wszystkim życzę. Aby upłynął w długich, radosnych i niezapomnianych chwilach. 300px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Konkursowe Kategoria:Zakończone